A communication system in which a server virtualization technique and SDN (Software Defined Networking) are introduced is used for a communication service. In the communication system in which the server virtualization technique is introduced, the number of VMs (Virtual Machines) in a communication node is increased or decreased depending on a process. For example, the communication system performs a communication by using a communication path via an increased VM, so that traffic of a used communication path can be distributed. SDN is a technique for selecting an optimum communication path from among a plurality of communication paths within a communication system. The communication system in which a server virtualization technique and SDN (Software Defined Networking) are introduced changes dynamically communication paths.
Additionally, with the server virtualization technique, a VM sometimes transfers a server that executes a process for the VM to another physical server when a fault occurs in a network within a communication system. The technique for transferring a process for a VM to another physical server is called migration.
As a technique related to the server virtualization technique, a method for determining a physical resource by assigning an identifier to the physical resource and a virtual resource even when the virtual resource is transferred to another physical resource is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As another technique related to the server virtualization technique, a technique for detecting a change in a configuration of a virtual machine is known (for example, see Patent Document 2).
As a technique related to migration, a technique for linking between log information of a physical server and a software resource even when the physical server that performs business operations is transferred is known (for example, see Patent Document 3).
As another technique related to migration, a technique for obtaining configuration information transmitted from a terminal, and for storing the configuration information in association with generation information is known (for example, see Patent Document 4).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-191807
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-186783
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-008481
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-344130